Enough
by Sisy
Summary: He had it enough. All of it. Tired, weak and angry he wanted to give up, end it all. And yet he knew he would never be able to do it. But why? Post Fire of Hate. Sprx fic.


Hey, still remember the scene in episode 'Fire of Hate'? To be honest, I was pretty surprised when Sprx was saying that. It was like he wanted to give up in everything. I had kinda confused feeling after the scene, but by thinking of the whole situation I could imagine why he said that. And that's even reason why I wrote this fic.

Sprx is even my fav character, so here it goes! ^__^

I don't own Hyperforce.

* * *

**Enough**

_Standing in front of Antauri, they all started to understand the very dangerous meaning of the situation, if Valena will find all of the Skeleton King's parts. It wouldn't mean any other than reborn of the __biggest threat not only for Shugazoom city, but for whole universe. The reborn of the worst evil for past these years, the evil they thought was already gone forever. And yet he could get back. All the pain, all the fear and all bad memories could get back in any moment, if they would do bad move, if they wouldn't stop it before it will be too late._

"_That's not gonna happen!" Chiro said loudly with the serious yet angry tone in his voice. He was clenching his fists; the decision to stop the reborn of the Skeleton King for once and for all was stronger than any decision he made in his life before. He knew that nothing was going to get in their way; they wouldn't let all of that come back again. Doesn't matter how much it will cost._

"_Don't be so sure about that," could be heard the cold, emotionless voice from the other corner, coming out from their friend's mouth. They all turned to face the red simian; all of them surprised by his dark words, from his cold, angry expression on his face._

"_Sprx...? What are you saying?" Nova was first to respond, shocked; her heart giving her a painful beat as she heard his voice, his cold voice; doesn't believing the words that left his mouth._

"_We sacrificed our lifes__; __we went to the darkest parts of space to destroy him__; and __for what?!" heightening his voice, Sprx stopped for the second to take another breath, staring deeper at all of his friends. "Skeleton King's STILL a threat!" clenching his fists he was giving them the cold stare, the coldest he could give._

_Doesn't recognizing him, Nova worriedly stared at him, her hand automatically going in his direction, like she wanted to comfort him, touch him. "This is though for all of us, Sprx," she started, hoping that the words will actually change his mood, "but we CAN'T give up the fight!" Never seeing him so angry like this ever before, she felt worried that he might give up._

_Sprx, closing his eyes, shook his head and slowly turned around; walking away from them, doesn't looking at them. Nova staring at him, misunderstanding him, wanted to follow him and find out what happened to the optimistic Sprx. But they all were interrupted by the sound of signal, what meant only one thing: Their last battle was about to start._

* * *

He kept walking. Walking away. With closed eyes, he even didn't know why he got so angry. His words surprised even himself. But they were so true. It seemed to him like it will never end. And he had _enough _of it.

Being hero was hardest thing to do. It was not as such fun as it seems, not when the weight of destiny of universe is on your shoulders. The destiny that could change in every second by doing bad move. The destiny that was counting on you. And if you fail, they will blame _you_. It was daily stress. Stress you couldn't get rid of. Everyday could anything happen. And you had to be ready for everything. You couldn't hesitate, you had to _move._ Tired or not, injured or not, depressed or happy: you always had to be on the lookout. No vacations. And it was slowly _killing _him, psychicaly.

Even the others felt the same way. But the difference is how you are _dealing_ with it. Sprx never felt like the strongest one, and even if he was looking like he's taking everything in optimistic way, he couldn't keep hiding these feelings forever. They had to come out someday; and they did. All the anger, pain, fear and sadness. He couldn't keep pretending forever it was fine how it was. He was so _sick _of it.

Sprx knew it was his destiny right after Alchemist decided him to be one of the members of Hyper Force. The destiny to protect Shugazoom city, the destiny to help the others that needs it and destiny to deal with any evil out there. But why? Why him? Shouldn't everyone have the right to decide their destiny? If he would have choice back there, he wouldn't choose this life. He could never imagine how hard this could be.

Sprx knew he couldn't do anything about it. He was one of the chosen ones to protect the universe. And that was _it_. All he could do was keep asking himself why. Why he was one of the chosen ones, why was he so special. And he would never find out.

Sighing to himself, he felt guilt feeling running through his skin. What would have Antauri say to this? _You shouldn't have to keep this to yourself._ Sure, it was better to let it all out, but then making everyone he cared about worried was another thing. And maybe that was even reason why he kept it to himself for so long. And he even wasn't the one talking guy type. The one emotional type.

As days were going, as weeks were passing by, he often felt under stress and fear. He was so much tired of it, tired of everything. All of them were risking everything. Whole their life. And yet it was not enough, it couldn't end. He was so much tired of this life. He often couldn't get good rest, enough sleep before the next battle came. It was taking all of his energy out of him, yet psychicaly it was hard for him. And he had it _enough._

He was getting angry of it; anger for how much they have done for Shugazoom, for citizens on other planets; and yet all they got for it was more and more evil. It was like everything was against them. He was getting angry at himself if he did anything wrong, if he was the first one to fail in the battle. All he wanted to do was get rid of everything that was hurting him or to anyone of his friends, and yet he felt so weak to do it. While anger should give you power, it was just taking out of him more and more energy. And he had it _enough._

He couldn't escape the fear that was haunting him everytime they were fighting, everytime something was going on. The fear of something happening to him, fear of something happening to his friends, fear of _losing _his friends. The fear of never seeing home again; fear of failing, fear of never ending evil. As would Antauri say, there will always be some evil, and that was scaring the hell out of him. And he had so _enough _of it.

The pain seemed to be worst of it all; the injuries after battles as pain from his inside. Pain in his mind, pain in his heart. It was like it wanted to take all the last courage out of him, all the last energy he got to deal with this. And he felt in his life already _enough _pain.

As he looked out of the window, he couldn't help the thinking to end this all. To give up. Just leave everything that was bothering him behind. Escape from the fear once and for all. And yet he knew he never would be able to do something like that.

He wouldn't leave his friends behind; leave them for good and bad. Let them to get rid of anything by themselves. **No.** He would never let them down, not when they were the reason to keep him going on. Not when they were the ones that was catching him when he was falling down. Not when they were always there for him, always there even if he didn't need them. And as long as they will stand next to him, he will get through all of this. As long as they will get through all of this _together._

He wouldn't fail the Shugazoom city, fail the innocent and good people that were counting on him, counting on them. He wouldn't fail them when he knew he was one of the reasons that were giving them hope; giving them faith, giving them power to get through this.

He wouldn't fail _her; _because he knew he wouldn't be able to do it to her just like her to him. He just knew it. He wouldn't be able to look at her in the eyes if he would have ever do that to her. He already could see the pain in her eyes if he would have ever _leaved_ her. Even if she wouldn't accept it to herself, it would hurt her more than she thinks. And he knew it. He would never leave her. If she would, he would keep waiting for her. Even if it would take forever. He would be always there for her, and he knew he rather would kill himself than hurt her in any way. She was one of the most important reasons, why he was _still standing._

He would keep fighting for them, he would keep fighting for his friends, he would keep fighting for _her_, till the end. Even if the end would mean _his end._ He would keep going on in thoughts for better future for all of them. For the future they deserved.

Even if it was so hard to believe in their future, so hard to do the right decision, so hard to keep going on under all of these feelings, he was decided to keep holding on till the end, stick together with the ones he loved. Decided to do anything it will cost.

* * *

This was first time I used this style of writing, so I hope I didn't mess it up.

I know Sprx seems to be here really out of character, but just try to get into his skin for the moment back there. And I know there was no time for him to think about this in the episode, but hey, it's just a fic, so let's leave out all the details. Oh, and in the case you wouldn't know, by using in some parts _"her" _and "_she_" I meant no one else than Nova. ;P

I apologize, if the English is really not correct, but I'm just learning and I hope you will give me chance even in this fact. I worked really hard on this.

Hope you enjoyed it a bit! Thanks for reading!


End file.
